


Fashion

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 11, M/M, Marc is an anxious bby, Nathmarc November, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 11 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that most of my NMN fics are only barely related to the prompt... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“How do I look?” Marc asked anxiously for what had to be the 50th time today.

“You look amazing Marc, Marinette made your suit,” Nathaniel said, “Plus, we’re already out of the house, it’s too late to change now.”

“I knew it! I look awful! I’m ugly and your mom will hate me!” Marc wails in despair.

Nathaniel looked over at his boyfriend in worry. It’s the first time Marc is meeting his mom and he’s getting really worked up over it, “Don’t worry, my mom will love you, and if she doesn’t, then…” Nathaniel pauses a little, “Fuck her.”

Marc looks up slightly in surprise. Nathaniel trash-talked his dad all the time, but it’s extremely rare for him to say anything even remotely bad about his mom.

“What about your sisters?”

“What  _ about  _ my sisters?”

“What if  _ they _ don’t like me,” Marc asks, curling in on himself a little.

Nathaniel sighs a little, “First of all, you’ve already met Jaina, we hang out with her and Blemir all the time! Second of all, Riley’s going to be an annoying little shit anyway, so just ignore her.”

Marc nodded a little, looking a bit better and Nathaniel gave him a quick kiss before running ahead, “My mom’s house is right here!” 

* * *

  
  


Marc had to admit, the dinner went…. well. He kept adjusting his tie the entire night, a nervous habit, but he might even go as far as to say that his boyfriend’s family  _ likes _ him.

Well, Jaina obviously likes him, they’ve hung out with her and Blemir enough times that Marc’s at least 89% sure that she likes him.

But even Nathaniel’s little sister seems to at least tolerate him! Overall, it was a great night!

  
  
At least, until he noticed something as he and Nathaniel were walking back to their apartment.

  
  
“Hey, Nathaniel, are you  _ sure _ my suit looks OK?”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
